Pepe
A former worker at Mr Billingshurst's office. Early Life Born in Guildford, Pepe's mother died when he was young and he was left to live with his father who was a drunk and often had numerous of relationships with other women, Feeling rather shy and inadequate, this insecure man soon began to have feelings for men as opposed to women. His father not noticing or caring at all, Pepe soon identifies himself as gay, an atheist and begins to life the lifestyle being proud of that fact. He manages to soon get a job at Mr Billingshurst office and longs for one day through his scheming and determination to work his way to become the next Mr Billingshurst. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 13 Back Down He works at Mr Billinghurst company and oversees Colin Pratt who is working at Mr Billingshurst company on his first day. Colin is a committed Christian and does not hide it. Pepe who is a homosexual, pretends to be genuinely interested in Colin's faith and begins to ask him questions about Christianity. Collin believing that he wanted to become a Christian and turn away from his lifestyle has a talk about Pepe talking about the Bible, what it means to be a Christian, what it says about homosexuality and any other questions. Although the session was done in private, Pepe manages to record the entire conversations with a Dictaphone by Pepe. He manages to with this audio, doctor it to make Collin's words sound hateful, bigoted and disgusting and with such sound clips after giving it to HR, Miss Keane and Mr Billingshurst manages to get Collin fired. Despite their being a meeting about whether the firing was lawful, it manages to be upheld with Pepe reason wanting to have Collin fired was that he was intimidated by Collin being able to climb over Pepe up the work ladder but also his Christianity which he saw as a constant threat to his own lifestyle. It seems as though Pepe despite getting Collin blacklisted showed no remorse. Season 6 Episode 6 Fallen The gang just watched the school play at the school and enjoyed it. Nanny Prescot managed to bump into Dr Sasha Brown, Bouncy Jess and Colin Pratt. But before they about to leave they see Matthew Pratt at the school but as a cleaner and caretaker. The guys all shocked and Nanny Prescot rather gleeful that the men who turned his back on everything to climb up the ladder had to appear to be fallen, they all go to the class room as they find out from Matthew what happened. Eventually Matthew tells them the story that Mr Billingshurst really didn’t want to merge companies with Matthew’s but just gave that impression so that he could take over the company entirely. He manages to do so, ousting Matthew out of everything, forcing him to quit his business position and have no job with the help of his faithful employee hoping to get to the top, Pepe. As a result Matthew job that he could only get was the cleaner at the school. The gang aren’t surprised what happened to him and Nanny Prescot tries to teach him the value of not forsaking your faith and family like he had done before, but he is not interested. At the end as the gang leave he sees Pepe who is now also a cleaner at the school, he had been kicked by Mr Billingshurst also. Episode 15 and 16 Prom Praise Part 1 and 2 Both Pepe and Matthew Pratt since their down fall are now seen at the Royal Albert Hall, not climbing up the ladder but selling tickets. Mr Billingshurst happens to be at the hall as well during Prom Praise. In the end the hall has a terrorist attack and Pepe and Matthew manage to survive however Mr Billingshurst ends up dying during the whole incident. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Pepe moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live as he begins to have a personal crisis in his life and is also having many problems at work. Volume 35 Pepe, Darla Stirling and Catherine Young start talking with each other when Ruth Ogden joins in their conversation much to Pepe's annoyance as he and feels with her upcoming divorce to philandering Dr John Ogden, all she'll talk about is that, something which Catherine is excited about. Indeed she does not paying any attention to her children Ben Ogden and Laura Ogden being beaten up by Carl Kewis in the playground and wants them to support her in her divorce. Catherine does rather enthusiastically. Things turn ugly when Darla says she did not want to be involved and thought it best for them to work it out. Ruth becomes demeaning of her and saying she surprised with someone of her background eluding to her past as a drug dealer a prostitute. Causing her great distress she runs away crying. Pepe tried to go and comfort her but Ruth and Catherine refuse demanding an answer. While he could not approve Dr John Ogden's known infidelity he would not be brought in on such a crusade. Ruth and Catherine had been happy at him not approving Dr John but Ruth lashes out at Pepe saying with his moral background that he would never support a wronged woman eluding to his former lifestyle as being gay before he became a Christian. He had enough of the pair and went to find Darla hoping she was alright. As the divorce is heating up with many of the town taking one of two sides, Pepe and Darla try leading a third way wanting calm and civility to return as the town was imploding on itself as it took sides. Pepe and Darla are at the court room when Ruth and Dr John are about to settle their divorce with the entire town their to see the outcome. However with Ruth's neglect of the children, Jon Staxford and Katy Staxford with Phillip Hasworth representing them are also added to the catch to prove neither were fit to have the children. Having witnessed first hand Ruth's cruelness to anyone who did not support her as well as her lack of regard of children are first to testify on behalf of the Staxfords about that day which turned out from that day to the court case the children were not allowed to go back home with Ruth. In the end Judge Fielder ruled in the favour of the Staxford's as neither parent admitted they didn't really want their children. The town who were all behind the Staxford's celebrated and left Dr John and Ruth argue to scrabble over who gets the money in the divorce.